fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiyo Morduin
' (月狼覇王 (アリアンロッド), Arianroddo; Welsh for "Silver Wheel" and Japanese for "Lunar Wolf Overlord") |race= Human |gender=Female |age=39 |height= 160 cm |weight= 63 kg |birthday= September 27, X748 |eyes=Red |hair= Auburn |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Tuatha De Danann |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Silent Virtue |partner= |previous partner= Daitan Morduin |base of operations= |status= Deceased |relatives= Daitan Morduin (husband) Tsuyo Morduin (son) Zetsu Nagatabi (twin) Makoto Nagatabi (brother) Kidon Morduin (brother-in-law) Shumon Morduin (brother-in-law) |counterpart= |magic=Moon Magic |weapons= Lúin Celtchar |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} }} Eiyo Morduin (永夜・モードゥイン, Eiyo Mōduin, Nagatabi (七牙旅, Nagatabi)) was a prominent member of Silent Virtue, acting as the co-leader of the team alongside her husband. Classified to be the level of an , she was renown throughout for her resourcefulness and mastery of Moon Magic—being known as ( , Arianroddo; Welsh for "Silver Wheel" and Japanese for "Lunar Wolf Overlord"). According to Tsuyo Morduin, her main objective when she was alive was finding a cure for the disease that her twin brother was suffering from. She traveled all across Earth Land in order to find a remedy—going as far as to seek help from . Even with all of her efforts, Eiyo was unable to find a cure for her brother, feeling that she failed as his sister despite his constant reassurance. She was also member of the Tuatha De Danann, unintentionally reestablishing the organization. In the year X783, Eiyo met her demise while attempting to defend Findias—the "Beacon of Light" (光の狼煙, Hikari no Noroshi) of Bellum—from the forces of a mysterious , using the last of her life in order to make sure that her son was safe. Appearance Eiyo was conveyed as the "Beauty of Silent Virtue" (サイレントバーチューの麗人, Sairento Bāchū no Reijin), having a multitude of admirers during her time which often sparked anger within her husband and brothers. Often being mistaken for someone just out of their teenage years, she had a pale complexion and curvaceous figure—befitting her height. She had auburn hair, which was usually in the style of a high with silver barrettes that formed the roman numeral and striking red eyes—a trait that was passed down to her son. Eiyo's attire was reminiscent of a Japanese school uniform, consisting of a long-sleeved black jacket with red and white . She also had a matching black , knee-high socks, and brown . Eiyo kept an unknown model of red that were wrapped around her neck the majority of the time. Personality Eiyo is a rather tomboyish and fierce individual. Ever since, she was a young girl, Eiyo has behaved in a manner similar to a boy for the most part. This is mostly due to being raised around men with no mother figure. She is rather strong as she does not like being told what to do and will often disobey who ever has commander to do such. The only people that are exempted from this are her teammates and her husband. She also has a dislike to people that underestimate her or her teammates. She does not like being looked down upon or judged due to her gender or small stature. When this does happen, she will usually react in a violent and scary manner. She will began to go on a rampage of sorts. This also happen when her teammates don't listen to her or just arguing. She will often manhandling the boys or beating them into submission, just so they will stop arguing or do what she wish to do. The only person being able to calm her is her son, Tsuyo. Despite her tomboyish behavior, Eiyo still will act feminine at times, as Daitan states this is what makes her a tsundere, which Eiyo dislikes to be called such. When revealing her feminine side, Eiyo will become a sweet and caring person. She will show that she is generally worried for her friends and family, sometimes fussing over them. She will generally to be nice and do certain task that she normally doesn't do such as clean and cook, the latter something that no one in their right mind should ever try. She does tend to take care of the boys on her team, often treating their injuries and making sure that they are History Equipment .]]Lúin Celtchar ( , Rin Serutchāa; Irish for "Spear of " and Japanese for "Heavenward Roaring Spear") Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Spearsmanship Specialist: Physical Prowess Astonishing Strength: Incredible Speed and Flexibility: Moderate Durability: Magical Abilities Moon Magic onto Eiyo's Magic Origin.]]Moon Magic (月魔法, Tsuki Mahō) is a Caster Magic that incorporates various aspects of the moon, including its lunar lights and other various qualities about it. Uniquely, unlike normal Magic, Moon Magic can't be properly used unless someone undergoes an even that causes them to be "compatible" with the moon's power. In Eiyo's case, she was exposed to the Sanguine Moon ( , Sangin Mūn)—a phenomena that occurs in once every hundred years. *'Supreme Ruler Cage Moon Spear' (覇王籠月槍, Haō Rougetsusō) Relationships Trivia *Eiyo's appearance was based on the Female Protagonist from , a video game. *In Welsh Mythology, is a lunar goddess and gave birth to —the Welsh equivalent of . *As a descendent of Cethlenn D. Draco, Eiyo was related to the Draco Family—being a distant cousin—which allowed her to be referred to as Eiyo D. Draco (永夜・D・ドラコ, Eiyo Dī Dorako). **Much like everyone in the Draco Family, her middle name has a unique meaning—Dominance. *Her birthday is the same date as the total lunar eclipse of 2015. *The kanji that makes up Eiyo's name consist of "永" (Ei) which means Eternity and "夜" (Yo) which means Night. As a result, her name means Eternal Night—referencing her attribute with the moon. **The meaning of her name is the polar opposite of Zetsu's name. **By using specific kanji, Eiyo's name can also mean Honor (栄誉). *Eiyo's status were: Category:Character Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Independent Mage Category:Silent Virtue Category:Deceased